(Shut Up and) Dance with Me
by Heather Feild
Summary: AU where Ruby and Archie have joined the others in Camelot. Newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Hopper try to enjoy themselves at their first royal ball despite the worries that hang over them. Fits into canon, takes place during episode 5.02 "The Price".
1. The Big Reveal

Archie paced back and forth along the stone hallway, tugging at his doublet. It had been so long since he'd worn these kind of clothes, though this was far richer than anything he ever wore as a performer. A thief. He hoped he'd fastened everything up okay as he fingered the silver embroidery on his sleeves and rocked on the balls of his feet, the nervous habit breaking in the leather of new shoes.

His eyes scanned the hallway with its torches that flickered and cast strange shadows against the stonework. This whole place set Archie on edge. It was more than Emma's hiding as the Dark One, or even his being in a new setting—and a new _era,_ really—after so many years in Storybrooke. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

Before Archie could puzzle further, a creak made him jump and he spun around to a sight that caught his breath in his throat.

Ruby slowly stepped through the doorway, beaming. She wore an elegant dress made of silver brocade with flowing sleeves and fabric that hugged her waist before trailing to the floor. A delicate rope of pearls was braided into her hair like a crown with her hair in soft waves, fastened to the side with a ribbon and hanging down her shoulder.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked before biting her lip, her gaze meeting Archie's.

Archie grinned back and took her hands. He paused, licking his lips, before he could answer. "M-Mrs. Hopper, you will be the most stunning creature in that ballroom, I guarantee it."

Ruby's heart fluttered and she felt like her cheeks would split from grinning. "Good answer," she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss, their hands still clasped.

Archie groaned as he rested his forehead on hers. "Are you sure we have to go down? We could just return to our room and I can help you out of that…"

Ruby playfully swatted his arm as he trailed off with a grin. Before she could say anything, a voice behind them startled their attention towards the doorway.

"Not on your life! It took us way too long to get your wife looking like that, so you'd better get a few hours of dancing in at _least_ ," Granny reprimanded with a no-nonsense expression, though her eyes betrayed a glint of amusement. "Men," she huffed as she shook her head. In her arms lay baby Neal, and the older woman swayed in her spot to lull the boy to sleep.

Ruby chuckled, too accustomed to her grandmother's frankness—and eavesdropping—to do anything else. "Don't worry, Granny, I'm sure we'll have lots of time for dancing." With that, Ruby dropped her husband's hands and planted a kiss on her grandmother's cheek.

Roland Hood peeked out behind Granny, squeezing himself between her and the doorjamb to get a better look, the voices in the hallway having pulled him away from his toys. "Miss Ruby, you look like an angel!" he exclaimed with bright eyes.

Ruby laughed. "Thank you, Roland."

Archie squatted down and ruffled the boy's dark curls. "I couldn't agree more," he grinned.

Granny smiled back. "Just make sure you _don't_ return before midnight. I'm not above chasing you back downstairs with my crossbow." She nodded emphatically at Archie as he stood and gave her an awkward hug around her arms holding the baby, the redhead's cheeks still flushed.

"Yes, ma'am," Archie nodded as he took Ruby's hand. "Are you sure you don't want to join the party? I'm sure we can find someone to watch Neal and Roland. I can stay—"

"Don't you dare. It took me long enough to convince Belle to go to that ball, so don't make me give you the same speech. I'll be fine, and you can tell me all about it tomorrow. My dancing days are behind me."

"I bet Geppetto would disagree," Ruby blurted, and with that, she dashed down the hallway and around the corner, Archie in hand, before her grandmother could defend herself.


	2. Lord and Lady Hopper

"I'm still waiting for that dance," Ruby whispered to Archie, her lips tickling his ear. Archie smiled into his drink, though his grip was still firm around the goblet. He looked up to meet his wife's smiling gaze, and while his muscles relaxed slightly, his stomach still flip-flopped in the midst of all this pageantry. Sure, he'd been around Snow and Charming's balls back in the Enchanted Forest, but it was _very_ different being a human at one of these things than it was being a cricket. It sure did warm him through, though, when the crier introduced them as "Lord and Lady Hopper".

This sure beat having to worry about getting stepped on or swatted at.

Even though most eyes were on Emma and the Charmings—and, in a funny twist of fate, Regina the "Saviour"—Archie's heart swelled with pride as he and Ruby were also given special honours. _Lord and Lady Hopper._ It almost made him forget the threat that loomed over them with the Dark One's powers taking over Emma. Or Belle's worries for Rumplestiltskin lying in a coma. Or how Henry was dealing with his mom as the Dark One. Or—

"Your thoughts are too loud," Ruby teased, working the empty cup out of his grasp and placing it on a server's tray. She clasped his hands in hers and guided him towards the dancers. "Shut up and dance with me, Cricket." Archie caught a glimmer in her eye. "And this time I can be the one to show _you_ some moves."

Ruby noticed her husband smile as he focused on her, mimicking her moves as they spun around the floor, arms circling in sync with the other dancers. His brow began to furrow in concentration and Ruby bit her lip to keep from chuckling. Truth be told, she was nervous about how much she would remember from her days at the Charmings' court—it felt like a few lifetimes away—so she was pleasantly surprised at how her body remembered the motions. She laughed as Archie became more comfortable as the dance went on, and they spun around with his arm on her waist. He grinned at her, and Ruby delighted in the graceful movements of the court—even if it was a little too calculated and demure for her tastes.

An image, a feeling, of the village dances of her childhood flashed upon her—the exuberant motions, the rush of music that became faster with the pounding of the instruments—and it made Ruby yearn for a different sort of dancing. Still, there was a particular charm to the elegance of the royal dances, and Ruby reveled in the smile her husband flashed her, his whole face flushed, as the music came to an end.

"Very well done, Mr. Hopper!" Ruby teased him breathlessly as she clutched his hands while the final notes hung in the air. The crowd clapped their appreciation to the conductor and musicians, though Archie and Ruby took no notice.

Archie gave a low bow so Ruby barely caught his smirk. "The pleasure is mine, m'lady."

"Oh, my," Ruby laughed, giving an equally absurd curtsey. "Ever the gentleman. My _lord_." She grabbed his arm and let him lead her off the floor with a wink and a grin, and Ruby gave his arm a squeeze in response, the rich velvet soft under her fingers. Goodness, she didn't realize how much she would enjoy seeing Archie all done up in the finery of the Enchanted Forest's—er, Camelot's?—royal court. As much as she was enjoying the dancing, Ruby also knew she wouldn't be sorry to call it a night as she thought of their cozy chambers upstairs.

Guilt washed over Ruby when she saw Belle standing alone with her rose, the young woman's fingers tracing circles on the glass as her gaze wandered over the dancers. She looked stunning, as if she'd been eagerly anticipating the celebration, but Ruby knew better.

Ruby broke away from Archie. "Belle!" she greeted as her friend welcomed her with a hug. "Granny told me she'd been able to convince you to come down." Ruby searched her friend's eyes, trying to give her a sympathetic look, and Belle squeezed Ruby's hands, grateful for the concern.

"I learned a while ago that it's impossible to refuse your grandmother," Belle said with a halfhearted smile. "I'm not sure if I'm going to stay much longer, though."

Archie placed his hand on the small of his wife's back and gave a sad smile at Belle, knowing how much weighed on her mind. "I'm so glad to see you here. It's good to have a little pleasure, Belle. You're not betraying Rumple to let yourself enjoy yourself for a night," Archie tried as warmly as he could. "I-if you feel up to it," he added.

"Yes!" Ruby grinned a little too eagerly, looking back and forth between Archie and Belle. "Why don't you dance with Archie? I promise I'll keep an eye on the rose and flag you over if anything changes. We can even make up a secret signal."

Belle shook her head with a chuckle. "That's alright. I'm enjoying just watching the dancers, I promise. To tell you the truth, I can't even remember the last time I was at a ball." For a second, Belle's eyes looked past Ruby and a sad memory washed over her features. Ruby clasped Belle's hands tighter, and Belle answered, "I just realized it was probably back in my father's kingdom—my last ball, I mean." With a deep breath, Belle collected herself, and continued. "You two go—enjoy yourselves! Enjoy your first ball as newlyweds," she urged with genuine warmth. "I'm perfectly happy to watch from here. I promise. I _insist._ "

Ruby exchanged a doubtful glance with Archie before returning her focus to Belle. "All right, but only because you're probably the second most stubborn person I know, and arguing is futile," she teased, knowing that Belle really did enjoy the festivities from her lookout. Archie laughed and gave Belle a kiss on the cheek before taking his wife's arm and leading her to the dance floor with a final wave to their friend.

The next song began, the notes of a slower waltz that made Archie's muscles relax under his doublet as Ruby's hands instinctively flew to his shoulder and his hand, his other hand on her waist. This dance they knew, from countless impromptu sessions in his little cottage, or sometimes in the diner after closing when they pushed the tables and chairs back to clear the floor. Ruby learned her husband-to-be's secret talent after their long-time-in-coming, first, proper date at his place, and it didn't take long for Ruby to learn the moves almost as well as he. Now they had a whole castle's worth of space to float through, and Ruby's stomach fluttered at the thought as her eyes met Archie's.

His regal navy-and-silver outfit made him even more handsome, but Ruby was also glad for his familiar tortoise-shell glasses, which framed his eyes that crinkled when he smiled. Even in this strange dress, the corset firm around her middle with yards of fabric around her, Ruby loved the feeling of Archie's familiar arms. Her _husband's_ arms.

She resisted the urge to let her hand trail up to his neck and kept her grip firmly on his shoulder. With the familiar movements, Ruby let her mind wander and she searched out who else was dancing among them. First, her gaze returned to Belle, and she smiled to see Grumpy leading her onto the dance floor. "Look," she nodded to the pair.

"I guess Leroy knows something we don't know," Archie chuckled.

Ruby's gaze then wandered to Snow and David. She couldn't imagine all that they must be feeling, with Emma being the Dark One—their deepest fear realized. Despite the dangers, however, Ruby also knew how excited Snow was to share in Emma's first royal ball. Even the strangers of Camelot could see how much the princess of the Enchanted Forest beamed at her daughter all night. Ruby wished she could be happy for them, but she also feared that the Charmings were blind to the dangers that Emma posed. She knew Archie was even more nervous about the plan, but Ruby and Archie both wanted so much to believe that a night's repose would provide enough rest and cheer to sustain them on the journey ahead. What harm could a night's ball do?

Ruby pulled her gaze away from Snow and David, both dancing while beaming at Emma, before her thoughts wandered to other topics. She was determined to enjoy herself, to enjoy dressing up and dancing with her husband. Who'd have ever thought that this was where they'd be a few days ago?

 _That's a dangerous question._

"What is it?" Archie whispered into her ear as he pulled her close. Ruby just shook her head, dismissing her own concerns as much as his. Another curse was not going to steal her joy again.

They continued to dance in silence, letting the music whirl around them as it echoed their sways across the ballroom. Suddenly, Ruby felt Archie's muscles tighten through the rich fabric, his hand gripping hers, and she leaned back to search his face. He simply nodded towards Henry, who was talking to a girl from Camelot.

Ruby bit her lip to hide a smile. Even after all this time, Archie was protective over Henry, though now the boy had more parental figures than he knew what to do with. She knew how often Archie had to keep himself from stepping in, and yet she loved how much he wanted to. It had also been a hard blow, though Archie would never admit it, when Pinocchio suddenly became August again. Archie was so used to taking care of someone that he didn't know what to do with himself when it was no longer required by either Pinocchio or Henry.

Still, she wished it didn't hurt him so much that Henry became distant when he found himself surrounded by a new family. It was only natural, but Ruby saw that the wound was still healing, scabbing from being picked at over and over again.

Ruby didn't want to say, "It's okay"—a flippant dismissal of his feelings—and so she just whispered, "I know." He squeezed her hand in response and kissed her temple. Ruby closed her eyes and rested against his cheek, letting herself be carried away in the dance.

Their movements slowed. Archie's other hand found Ruby's waist and he hugged her close. She opened her eyes and drew her arms around his neck, searching his expression. He simply smiled back at her, his clear eyes no longer worried under a furrowed brow, but peaceful, happy, beaming at her with that look she'd often caught on his face when he thought she wasn't looking.

"I always wondered what this would be like," he whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"Mmmm?" Ruby murmured, closing her eyes and smiling.

"This. Dancing at a royal ball. With you." Ruby looked into his eyes again. "In my arms," he added with a faint blush.

"Always?" Ruby asked, letting her fingers trace up and down the nape of his neck, playing with his curls.

Archie's cheeks flushed a little more, as if he was about to reveal a long-held secret. "Well, back at the court, in the Enchanted Forest, I didn't always enjoy being a cricket…" Archie trailed off, but Ruby's raised brows told him he couldn't stop there. "I-I always watched you at the balls and wondered what it would be like to be a man again. I wondered if I'd have enough nerve to ask you to dance. Just as friends."

"Or maybe more than friends," Ruby said without a hint of teasing. "That seems like a lifetime ago." She let out a contented sigh and hugged her arms around her husband's neck. Neither paid any attention to the rest of the dancers or the 1-2-3 rhythm of the waltz, but each held the other and swayed, lost in another time.

"I am glad we got to give this a try," Ruby said at last. "I've always wondered what this would be like, too." This time it was Archie's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Well, since we started dancing in Storybrooke," Ruby added with a blush. She couldn't admit that she'd paid the cricket little notice at the Charmings' balls, aside from letting him hop onto her shoulder now and then. "I mean, dancing at a proper ball together is a bit different than dancing in the diner." And yet, when it came down to it, held in Archie's arms, swaying back and forth, feeling his heartbeat and his hands pressed against her back—the finery of it all didn't matter.

"I-I know this isn't exactly the honeymoon you wanted," Archie started to say slowly.

"Shhhh," Ruby cupped his cheek with her palm before slowly sweeping it behind his ear and resting it on the back of his neck. Her heart ached at the thought of his being disappointed in how things turned out. "No, this is beautiful. A girl couldn't ask for a more special occasion than this. A real fairytale castle." Her clear eyes met his, and she wished he knew how happy he'd made her, how much her heart felt it would burst because she was finally his, and he hers.

Archie didn't say anything, but with stars in his eyes, traced Ruby's cheek softly and let his fingertips linger on the corner of her lips before slowly lifting her chin. Ruby closed her eyes in anticipation, her face warm under his caress.

Before their lips could meet, a yell jerked their attention to the middle of the ballroom, followed by the clang of metal.

" _Regina!_ "


	3. Waiting

It felt like hours had passed as Archie paced in front of the fireplace in Mrs. Lucas' chamber, though in reality it hadn't been more than fifty minutes since Robin had been rushed to help. Ruby sat beside her grandmother on the cushioned bench in front of the bed. Belle sat beside them on her own stool, throwing constant glances to the rose safely placed on the mantel as she rocked baby Neal in her arms. Henry was playing checkers with Roland on the canopy bed, though both boys' were focused more on the adults in the room rather than the game. Archie wasn't sure where the dwarves had gone, though he wouldn't be surprised if they'd become friendly with the servants and found the castle's source of ale—all the while hatching new plans and gathering information.

"Can I go see my daddy soon if the dance is over?" Roland asked from his perch, cutting into the silence. Archie thought his eyes looked bigger than ever and he felt a tightening in his chest.

"Hey, buddy, we'll take you to your dad as soon as we can," Archie said, trying to reassure himself as much as the young boy as he purposely avoided saying when that might be, or what state Roland's father might be in. Archie ignored Henry's raised eyebrows as he came over to the bed, sitting beside Roland and placing a hand on his back, careful not to disturb the wooden game board. "Who's winning?"

"I am! Look, I've got two kings already!" Archie could see Roland beam in the firelight that flickered throughout the room, though it was barely enough to distinguish the red pieces from the black by.

"That's great!" Archie grinned back. He exchanged small smiles with Henry, knowing that the older boy was being generous with the youngster, and it warmed Archie's heart to see Henry care for Roland. Playing checkers was probably not what the teenager wanted to be doing right now.

Archie leaned over the bed and whispered, "I'm sure your moms have everything under control."

Henry nodded. "I know," he said softly, and swallowed. "Thanks."

The silence that followed amplified the _click click click_ of Granny's knitting needles. It was more than Ruby could stand until she shot up and came over to the bed, fiddling with her wedding rings. The room spoke of the grandeur of Camelot, but Ruby would have given anything for a wide-open field or a moonlit forest path at the moment, especially with the weight of her dress and the pressure of her corset digging into her.

Instead, she could either pace where her husband stood only moments ago or try and distract herself with the boys' game, and so she found herself looking over Archie's and Roland's shoulders. The sweet scene of Archie hunched over the boy, his hand protectively on his back, calmed Ruby's nerves and even lifted her heart ever so slightly.

Archie looked behind him and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her rings. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, standing up off the bed to join her.

"Are you?" she asked, nodding to the fireplace to signify his earlier pacing. Archie just nodded in response, not wanting to voice his fears lest he allow them to flood out at once in front of their young charges.

He'd never thought that both boys risked losing all of their parents at the ball that night. As if dealing with Emma as the Dark One wasn't enough, now Robin lay dying from a blade meant for Regina.

Archie didn't realize he was clenching his fist until Ruby wrapped her hand around it, pried it open and laced her fingers with his. He gave her a grateful smile, looking at their hands clasped together and back up to her eyes smiling at him, soft with concern. He licked his lips to stop himself from spilling his fears that would best be kept secret from the present company.

"Alright, boys, I'm going to take you both back to your room and get you settled so you'll be ready when your parents get back," Granny said as she stepped in between the couple and the bed, motioning for Henry and Roland to pack up their game. She turned to Archie and Ruby and said quietly, "Belle's going to get Neal settled and stay with him, and I'll look after the boys in their apartment. You guys go get some rest in your room." At any other time, Granny would have said that with a knowing smirk, but the present circumstances had swallowed the mirth of a few hours before.

"You don't have to do that—" Archie began, but stopped at the look that Mrs. Lucas gave him, and he chuckled in a nervous release of energy. "Let us know if you need anything," he said firmly with a hand on her shoulder. Mrs. Lucas nodded, leaving Ruby and Archie to retire with the grim knowledge that there was nothing left to do but wait while Belle and Granny did what they needed to do.


	4. Alone at Last, Almost

The room Ruby and Archie returned to wasn't much more cheerful than the one they left. The chill had not yet been chased away by the fire that was hastily lit when its occupants returned far sooner than expected, though now the anticipation they held earlier in the evening of returning to their bedchambers lay long forgotten. Archie barely noticed the servants that scurried out of the room, though normally such a thing would unsettle him. Instead, he fell into pacing in front of the fire again as his mind raced with the events of the night.

"What are they doing? They wouldn't actually use Emma's dark magic, would they?" He stopped and looked at Ruby, begging her to contradict his fears. He knew Regina would do anything to save Robin, and though Archie would never wish to put Regina through more pain, he feared they would all pay the price if Emma were forced to use her powers already.

Ruby stepped forward and took his hands as they faced each other in front of the hearth. "I don't know," she said finally. "I wish I could say I was surprised not to be there with them"—Ruby swallowed before continuing—"but we've got to trust Snow and David and Emma."

Archie stopped himself from adding, "And Regina" as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of Ruby's hands and studied them intently. He knew he trusted Regina more than Ruby did, and how it hurt her that Regina was part of the Charmings' family in more ways than one—more than she herself was now, though he wished he could convince her otherwise. As natural as it was for friendships and ties to change, it was far easier to notice it in others' lives than to accept it in one's own. With a sigh, he brought her left hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her fingers, brushing her rings that sparkled in the firelight.

Gone were the days when they were essential members of the royal council. Ruby could see the hurt written on Archie's face, though he tried to fight it. "Hey," she murmured, cupping his chin and lifting it so his eyes would meet hers. "You are so important. You are _needed._ The Charmings still need their royal advisor, and you were great with the boys tonight, no matter how worried you were."

"You could tell I was worried?" Archie asked with a hint of a smile.

"Only because I have some experience reading you," Ruby returned with a smile of her own. She laid her head on Archie's shoulder as he pulled her close, the layers of her skirts rustling around her, and she rested against his jaw. " _I_ need you."

Archie kissed her forehead. "I need _you_ ," he whispered into her hair. Ruby sighed, wishing they could return to the fun of the dance, pretending that they were just on their honeymoon with light hearts that were supposed to be theirs by rights as newlyweds.

Archie took Ruby's hand, careful not to disturb her position, and let his other hand fall to her lower back, while Ruby's hand nestled flat against his chest. "Now where were we?" He swayed back and forth and started to hum softly, a scene that transported Ruby back to their living room in Storybrooke.

 _So this is love, so this is love…_

The warmth of them pressed up against each other, the heat of the fire beside them, its faint crackling that accompanied Archie's hums, the soft rushes under their stocking feet, made them both forget about anything outside their little room that became cozier with each passing moment. For now, at least, they could chase the demons away.

Archie kissed his wife's temple as their sways slowed, kissing her again down her cheek, moving towards her mouth with each kiss until Ruby tilted her head to let his lips capture hers.

 _So this is what makes life divine…_

The kiss was gentle and patient and lingered without asking for more. Instead, Archie brought her arm up and twirled Ruby playfully, taking her breath away in her fairytale dress.

Ruby looked Archie up and down. The firelight made the silver embroidery almost shimmer and his red hair glow. Goodness, he looked so good in his doublet of rich navy velvet and his breeches…

She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him close, while he brought his hand up, swept it across her brow, and cupped her cheek. She turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of his hand, lips grazing the ring on his fourth finger, before turning back to him and tilting her cheek into his hand.

Archie rested his forehead on hers. "You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Ruby grinned and felt her pulse quicken. She slid her hands to his front, the velvet soft under her fingertips as she ran her palms up to his top button, eyes never breaking from his gaze. Slowly she unhooked each one, fingers working nimbly in the small space that separated her body from his as she trailed back down to where his doublet met his breeches. With the last button unfastened, she opened the fabric and he shrugged it onto the floor.

Archie placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned Ruby around so that he could start on the laces of her dress. With each tug of the string he placed a kiss on her shoulders, trailing to the back of her neck and up along her hairline, his lips sending shivers along the sensitive skin, his breath tickling after each touch. He became more and more impatient with each tug as he finally pulled the last string free. As he kissed her ear, he gently pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it slide to the floor, his fingers grazing down her bare arms to her wrists.

Ruby leaned back into him, goose bumps rising on her skin despite the warmth of the fire.

"Are you cold?" Archie said with alarm, wrapping his arms around her chest and hugging her close, the folds of fabric piled between them around their feet. He rested his chin on the curve of her neck.

"No, no," Ruby shook her head and kissed his linen-clad arm, still dressed in his shirt. Ruby bit her lip as Archie went to work on untying her underskirts, letting them fall on top of the dress, and she silently cursed the courtly clothing as the novelty started to wane. She heard Archie groan as he began on her corset and she couldn't help but chuckle in agreement.

"Wait," she said as she turned around, his arm trailing her waist as she pivoted with a playful smile. "It's my turn." With his hands on her hips, his fingers between her stiff corset and her soft skin covered by linen, he tugged her close. She slowly leaned her face towards his, pulling back before he could go in for a kiss, lingering less than an inch away. Her pulse quickened and she noticed Archie's breaths coming harder as her hands slid around the top of his breeches, pulling out his shirt with her fingers grazing his skin—tickling, teasing, burning—and with the last tug she helped him glide the cloth over his head. He tossed it aside almost violently, taking her face in his hands with a passionate kiss, his fingers working into her hair despite the resistance from her braids, his brow furrowed. Ruby closed her eyes and laid her palms flat against her husband's bare chest and kissed him back with equal force. The warmth in her core was turning into a hunger, a desire between husband and wife that had waited long enough.

Archie felt it, too, as he spun her around more vigorously than before, returning his attention to her corset. "These damned laces!" he huffed, only half joking, and Ruby giggled, which only spurred him on. With each tug of the lace, he jerked her closer to him, and Ruby smiled at the urgency as she fought the instinct to lean into him. As the last string pulled loose, Ruby gasped as her body was freed from the constrictive garment that fell to the floor, adding to the pile of rich attire, disregarded. She knew it would take ages to lace the thing up tomorrow after his unconventional methods, but right now she didn't care in the least.

Breathless, Ruby turned around, admiring her husband's toned frame no longer hidden by layers of fabric. She brought her hands up to his face, took his glasses off—a remnant of the twenty-first century they had left behind—and placed them on the mantle. He smiled back at her, his clear eyes bright and warm, and she delighted in this version of him, his features no longer hidden behind tortoise-shell frames, that was becoming all the more familiar—this intimacy that was only hers.

He could still see her clearly, being so close, but everything else was deliciously out of focus. She looked beautiful, angelic, clad in nothing but her stockings and her thin shift that clung to her curves, the rise and fall of her as she took in deep breaths freed from her corset, glowing in the firelight. Her braided hair was still decorated with pearls like a halo, but disheveled curls were mostly freed from the ribbon that hung by her shoulder. And her smile—that smile that lit up her face and made her more stunning than ever—that smile that was only meant for him.

More eager with the heat that grew with each passing second, Archie slid his arms around her, feeling her through the thin fabric while her own hands slid over his shoulders, her arms wrapped around his neck, burning the skin under her touch. He kissed her and she jumped into his arms, heart pulsing—racing—legs wrapped around his middle as he carried her to the four-poster bed. An image flashed, a memory of a night that felt like years ago when he carried her to her own bed at _Granny's_ after a welcome home party, when he never dreamed he'd ever get to be anything more to her than a friend.

"Mrs. Hopper," he whispered into her ear, placing her on the rich covers, and she grinned as his mouth made its way to hers with kisses that became more and more hungry. She reclined against the cushions as he crouched over her, one knee between her legs, propping himself up. He slid his hands down the length of her body, stripping off one stocking, and then the other—she bending her knees to aid his efforts—until her only cover was the white linen shift. Ruby, in turn, moved her hands to the front of his breeches, loosening the laces between kisses, a moan escaping her lips as his hand ran up her thigh.

Suddenly, a knock at the door made them both jump. Archie shot off of the bed, tying up the laces of his breeches while Ruby yanked back the covers and slid into safety. Archie raced to grab his glasses from the mantle, shoving them on his nose, before he threw a questioning glance at his wife as he headed to the door.

"Archie?" a muffled voice barely sounded through the wooden planks. Archie, still panting to collect himself, swung open the heavy door. He quickly closed it partway to hide behind, craning his neck and upper body around the solid wood.

Standing there was Henry with worried eyes that sent Archie back in time. All of a sudden he was opening his office door to the little boy with the most active imagination and anxieties far beyond his years—the little boy who had no one else in the world to turn to but the sheepish psychiatrist, himself a bit of a loner.

"H-Henry," Archie breathed, feeling himself light up as he thought he noticed the boy's shoulders—much broader than when they first started their sessions—relax.

"Can—can we talk?" Henry asked, glancing to Archie's bare chest and back to meet his gaze. "Or, if this is a bad time—"

"N-No, not at all," Archie blurted, feeling his cheeks warm at the state of undress he was in. "Let—Let me just g-grab something and I'll be there—in a few minutes."

"Okay," Henry smiled, and Archie felt like his heart would burst to see Henry look at him like that again—like he knew things might be okay if he just trusted Archie with his worries.

Archie turned around, closing the door slightly, to see Ruby with the blankets pulled up to her mouth as she grinned behind the edge of the fabric.

"I'm so sorry," Archie murmured, giving her a kiss on the forehead before scrambling to find something suitable. "Do you mind if I go?"

Ruby crawled down to the edge of the bed to peer at her husband as he grabbed his discarded shirt from the piles of clothes in front of the hearth, the fire burning low. He paused, waiting for her answer. "No, it's okay. You both need this."

Archie threw the garment over his head and tugged it down before kneeling on the edge of the mattress. "I love you," he whispered to his wife.

Ruby grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in before he could leave. With both hands around his jaw, she couldn't help but give him a deep kiss, however foolishly. "I love you, too," she breathed with a grin. She thought she saw a moment of hesitation flash across Archie's expression as he gave her another quick kiss before he rushed to the basin in the corner, splashed some cold water on his face, and made his way to the door.

Before he left, he turned to face the bed as Ruby scrambled under the covers again. She looked so beautiful, smiling at him, blessing him to do what he needed to do. He leaned on the door as he promised, "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."


	5. The End

When Archie returned, the fire had burned down to glowing embers and Ruby lay peacefully still in sleep. He crept in and gingerly placed a log on the fire, stoking it back to life to coax out some heat. The chill had crept in despite the plush draperies that covered the walls and the rushes on the floor, and he was eager to join his wife under the warmth of the covers.

Archie smiled to see that she had laid out his nightshirt at the end of the bed near the fire. After placing his glasses on the mantle, he threw off his shirt and quickly tugged on the longer shift before discarding his breeches and stockings on the floor. Funny how natural these clothes felt again, already. With a mad dash to his side of the bed, he slipped under the blankets, careful not to disturb his bedmate.

Ruby rolled over at the shifting weight on the mattress beside her. Damn it, she wasn't going to fall asleep. "Hey," she murmured as she fought to open her eyes.

"Shhhh, it's just me," Archie whispered back, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing the tip of her nose. "Go back to sleep."

Ruby shifted closer so she was curled up against him. "How did it go?"

"Regina and Robin came back before I left," Archie said. He kissed her forehead and slid one arm under Ruby's head for her to rest on. "Robin is completely fine, though they wouldn't really tell me what happened in the chambers with Emma."

Ruby grabbed Archie's other hand and held it close to her chest before bringing his knuckles to her lips. She knew the worry that lay hidden with what he didn't say, and so she moved on to more pleasant topics. "And Henry?"

"He's doing well—as well as can be expected, anyway. We had a good talk, though." Archie beamed despite the nonchalance of his words.

Ruby grinned at her husband as she met his gaze in the dim light. "I'm so glad." She uncurled herself and stretched out against him, trailing her hand down his side to the edge of his shift under the sheets. As she planted kisses along his collarbone, lips meeting linen before deliciously touching skin, her hand moved to his chest underneath his shirt, tracing circles, his skin soft under her fingertips.

Archie let out a moan. "I wasn't going to wake you up," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body to hers.

Ruby smiled against his cheek, having worked her way up along his neck and jaw with each kiss. "I said I would wait for you." Her lips grazed his as she spoke with a sly smile, and Archie grinned before he kissed her deeply, breathing in her scent, her taste. Ruby began to climb on top of him, working his linen shirt higher up his thighs as the covers fell down her back, her long hair falling in her face as her eyes met his.

"Well, then, Wolf." Archie grabbed his wife by the hips and flipped her over as she let out a squeal, placing himself over her.

Both were happy to agree that the night was not over yet.

THE END.

* * *

 _Author's note: I wasn't going to leave you hanging after Chapter 4, haha, though perhaps this little ending isn't much better. ;)_

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I loved writing "historical" fic/romance for Red Cricket so I can't wait to explore more "season 5" verse—especially with them being married—but we'll also see what the rest of season five has in store for us in canon. I'm going to return to continue my verse through seasons 3 and 4, first, after I finish "Send Me the Moon", but this was a fun fluffy piece to get my writing juices flowing again... except I just want to stay in this verse/time now! Darn it, this might have backfired._


End file.
